If I die young
by Emmybee1031
Summary: This story is about a girls who becomes a vampire but dosnt know the rules of life luckly her best friend keller who just happends to be a shape-shifter can help.
1. Chapter 1

Yes! I was listening to the song and I had a break through! Im sorry I havent writen in a while!

* * *

><p>Savor life because you never know how long or short it's going to be. I learned that when I was 15, I was at a party my mom didn't want me to be at. We had an argument over the phone. I died in a car crash. Now I have white wings and I have to watch my mom all in black bury me. I tried to shout out and tell her I was ok but my voice wouldn't work. My vision faded into tears and sorrow. Funny you never relies how much you love someone till your gone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark padded room... "Hello" I tried to say but I couldn't there was no air. _"Where am I?" _I thought. "_Am I in a Coffin?" _I opened the door. I looked up and saw the night sky. The coffin wasn't even buried yet! I wore a white flowy gown that was so light and cottony that it was almost see though. My golden hair was curled and pinned. And my lips were glossed and my eyes had white eye shadow on that made my blue eyes pop... and I was barefoot! I saw all this all on the reflection of _my_ coffin!

I started to walk. I walked until I reached the local church. There was a ceremony going on. I hid in the background. Everyone was crying. Then I saw her, my best friend Keller. She was a wreck her eyes were red and blood shot and she had huge bags under her eyes. Even her little nose was pink at the tip. I would have to see her later and talk to her, but she wasn't the one I was looking for then I saw my baby brother. "_Will" I whisper? _I heard footsteps and I took off.

The footsteps got louder and faster. "Cleo!"I heard someone scream! I started running faster. Then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a huge hug. "Keller!"I breathed. "You're alive ho-"Keller cut short when she saw my face. "Who did this to you?" She whispered. "Did what!"I asked. "Don't you know, you're dead Cleo, they found your body in a parking lot."

I thought about the burning in my throat but that was impossibly. My mind started going through reasons for her to be acting this weird but I mean she was just at my funeral. Maybe she is hallucinating and I'm not really even here! But that also couldn't be true because I could feel things but...

"Oh come on... you have got to be joking!"I said gave a very humorless laugh. "Cleo," she said slowly, "come with me, we'll um take a drive."

We walked over to her jaguar. A beautiful black car that was worth more than my house. I got in and smelled lavender. This is what Keller always smells like.

She slammed the door and kept her eyes on the road. I studied her beautiful face was crossed with concern and worry. She was griping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Keller?" I questioned. She glanced in my direction and looked at me like she could see into my soul. I squirmed on the spot feeling uncomfortable.

"Why did this have to happen to you? Never did anything wrong. When I find out would do this I'm going to rip them apart from limp to limp. Do you remember what even happen the night you died!"She was yelling so loud. Keller never got this angry unless someone dents her jag. So If I'm dead how am I alive?

"Cleo!"Keller snapped. Her eyes were all misty and red. She wouldn't cry she never ever cries unless there is a reason. I swallowed then screamed out in pain. My throat was burning. I was crying harder than I've ever cried before. My throat was hurting so bad words cant described how I felt. I screamed. Keller swerved and pulled over. She gracefully jumped from the car and was by my side in the blink of an eye. Then she pulled out a dagger and cut her wrist.

I saw the warm gooey red blood flow from her cut, I felt my canines lengthen and I yelped back the pain. She held her wrist to my mouth. My tears mixed with the blood. Is she crazy? I looked down at the blood like a staving animal. I was scared. I couldn't bring myself to do anything I stood there frozen on the spot like a statue. I was paralyzed. I was mesmerized by the blood. "Drink." Keller ordered. I jumped on her wrist. _Bliss..._

"Stop."I heard Keller say but she was so distant. Blood it was amazing. Delicious liquid that filled me with life. I clutched her wrist, wanting more. It was like drinking pure happiness and... well life even. It was sooooo good. I faded in to happiness and giggled with excitement. I heard Keller shouting but at the same time I didn't want to stop. I couldn't stop. Even If I wanted to I couldn't. I felt Keller go limp in my arms. I lifted my head.

I could finally think clear. Keller opened her eyes and the blood rushed to her face. She smiled. Which if you think about it is weird because I almost just drained her of blood, but she was Keller and that smile made me smile a toothy grin back.


End file.
